


Corruption of a Captain

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Fluff, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: It's Avengers' Movie Night! Open and discover what's next!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Corruption of a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Another text post turned one-shot.
> 
> Pretty much all of the Avengers are there, even if they aren't mentioned. Have a favorite character? Picture them watching events unfold with barely concealed amusement.
> 
> Enjoy!

“MOVIE NIGHT!!”

Peter slides into the room on his socks, decked out in his pajamas. He hops out of the way as Ned follows suit, almost crashing into him in the process. MJ walks in behind them, noticeably calmer, but in the baggy shirt and comfortable pants she uses for her own night clothes.

Inside of the room, the Avengers and their families are spread out of couches, cushions, and the collection of chairs that they have at the Compound. Most of them look at the two energetic teens with various levels of amusement. The enthusiasm is infectious, however, as the other children and some of the young adults start grinning in excitement themselves.

“Alright, alright,” Tony Stark chuckles at their antics. “Sit on down, and we’ll decide what to watch.”

The three of them plop down on their own couch. The two boys are grinning like idiots, while Michelle just stretches out relaxed, laying her legs across Peter’s lap just to take up space.

“It’s been a while since we’ve all been together,” Pepper says from where she’s seated next to Tony. “And we’ve got quite a few newcomers, so let’s pick something we’re all going to enjoy. Any suggestions?”

Needless to say, they all have some.

“Fantasy!”

“Mystery!”

“Horror!”

“I wanna watch Disney!”

“Something actiony!”

“Sci-fi!”

The ideas keep coming. Pepper, being the calm and collected CEO that she is, takes it all in stride. FRIDAY collects all of the suggestions into a list as the group begins to calm down. After which, the adults in the group start to cross out and narrow down the list.

“Too many kids here for a horror flick,” the parents in the room all agree.

“Something with action would probably be fitting,” Hope moves that to the top. She looks at Scott and Cassie. “But I don’t think a heist flick would suit the atmosphere.”

Father and daughter put on identical sarcastic exasperation that causes Hope to hold back a small laugh.

“I’d like a romance,” Laura tells the group. “But I think there would be too many complaints from Cooper and the other boys for that.”

“Some of them could definitely be convinced by their better halves,” Clint gives a chuckle. “But I think that they shouldn’t have to be in this case.”

“Even if we take breaks in between, there will still be enough time for a few movies,” Pepper points out. “We could even watch more after all of the children fall asleep.”

“From what we’ve gathered,” Janet Van Dyne concludes. “We need something that’s got action and adventure enough to hold the kids’ interests, but isn’t so childish that it’ll cause keep the adults from enjoying one of the few breaks they get.”

Over on one of the couches, there is the previously mentioned teenage trio. Ned, still nervous about being in the presence of so many heroes, has yet to put forth a suggestion. Peter, on the other hand, has no such reservations. His problem is that he has a strong-willed young Michelle Jones trying to keep his mouth shut while the deliberation goes on. They’ve brought their personal battle to the point where she has him pretty much pinned on the floor, hands over his mouth. The spiderling, for his part, struggles to get free while making sure that he doesn’t hurt her with his strength. Finally, he succeeds and lets out a shout.

“STAR WARS!”

Steve Rogers looks up at that.

“Hey, that’s one of the ones on my list,” the World War II veteran pipes up. “I’ve never actually seen that one.”

Silence falls over the entire group. Every pair of eyes turns to stare at the supersoldier. Next to him, Bucky gives the most incredulous look that he can.

“I’ve seen Star Wars,” Barnes says slowly. “And you’ve had years on me to catch up on modern culture.”

“You also use a smartphone,” Stark adds. “While Rogers here struggles with the concept of texting.”

“Wait,” Lila starts from her seat on the floor. “If he’s never seen Star Wars, does that mean he doesn’t know that Darth Vader is-.”

There’s dogpile of children that cuts her off.

“Oh, my Thor,” Ned gasps. “We might have the only noncorrupted person in America sitting in this room.”

Michelle looks at Ned, and he’s basically pleading with her. However, it’s seeing the puppy dog eyes from the boy that’s underneath her that makes her cave. She lets out a huff of resignation at the turn of events.

“Fine, but if either of you start quoting, I will take Peter’s webshooters and make you shut up.”

All of the adults look around at the rest of the room. Seeing the excited eyes of everyone makes their decision.

“Alright,” Pepper smiles. “Star Wars it is then.”

“Obviously,” Tony starts. “We’ll be watching the original trilogy first. We’ll be taking a break between each movie, then we’ll see if we have time afterwards to watch the prequels.”

“Wait,” Steve frowns. “Aren’t prequels what come before? Wouldn’t we watch them first?”

“Trust us, Steve,” Bucky comforts his closest friend. “It confused me at first, too, but it’ll make sense after we’re done.”

***

It’s a shaky video, reposted onto a fairly well-known superhero blog. The original post came from a New York based video and photography blog that has been known to show stunning picturesque views of the city from impossible angles, as well as photos and videos of daily life for Stark Industries and the Avengers.

On the video, the easily recognizable Steve Rogers is lit up by the light of what seems to be a TV. In the background, you can hear sound effects, noise, and dialogue from a movie that anyone living in the twenty first century should be familiar with. Throughout the long video, you can see the man becoming more and more enraptured in the film. Finally, everything hits the fan with a single piece of dialogue.

“No, _I am your father!_ ”

Captain America’s jaw drops.

“What the fuck.”

“Langua-!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
